The present disclosure relates to a composite link fitting and manufacture of same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light weight low cost link fittings made primarily from composite materials for aerospace applications.
Control rod fittings, also known as “link fittings,” are extensively used in aerospace structures for many applications. Such link fittings are employed to transfer heavy and/or concentrated loads between two separate structures or portions of a structure. Generally, minimizing weight, providing long term durability, such as avoiding metal fatigue, increasing damage tolerance and resisting corrosion, while maintaining low cost are desirable to the aerospace industry. However, achieving low weight, low cost and long term durability is a significant challenge to designers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a control rod fitting and method of manufacturing same that is efficient, cost effective and overcomes the various shortcomings of the prior art.